Meaning of Music
by Aqua-lynn Moon
Summary: A Year Turned upside down and inside out MacKenzie learns how to live and finds a new expression for her music...love.
1. Welcome to my life

Chapter 1: Welcome To My Life

Music is life. The melody is your heart and the lyrics, your soul. Music rules my mind. My thoughts come in a sweet melody when I'm happy, a smooth ballad when I'm in a romantic mood, a harsh refrain when I get angry, and a terrifying aria when I'm scared. The symphony of life is beautiful, every single thing has a noise, or a tune so to speak. I know not many people talk this way, but the passion I have for music is indescribable, uncontrollable, and incomprehensible to that of a normal person. People know me as the music girl, the one who always sings as she walks around, who sounds great but is strange.

I'm MacKenzie Heart or Mickey like my best and only girl friend, Alice, calls me. I don't have many friends, well I really only have two. One is Alice Kinderly; she is a fun crazy girl who knows everyone at Hogwarts. She is always the head of gossip and is always sought out for advice. She is open, funny, and confident. Everything a Gryffindor should be and more. Her only flaw is her crush on Frank Longbottom. Out of all the advice she has given, all the relationships she has started and repaired, she can not seem to be able to use her knowledge for herself. No matter what though, I would never change her.

My second friend is Domani Mancini or Mani; he is an odd ball of the greatest sorts. He could sit in the middle of a completely empty room with blank walls and no windows and stay amused for hours in the confines of his own very complex mind. I believe he's a genius; you can tell him a spell and he'd get it right off the bat. Yet he is also daring and very brave. So much, you would think he's actually a Gryffindor. He is also known as the 'go to guy' for a weird fact or the meaning of a word no-one knows. His speech is brilliant, and his actions are unique, though he'd throw down anything he was doing if offered a chance to run around outside, or a opportunity to hear one of my new songs. He's a true friend through and through and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Now you would think with friends like that I'm some popular, gossiping, know it all. If you do, you've got me all wrong. Yes, every one knows of me, but only as Alice's singing friend, or the 'background music' to everybody else's life. Yeah, I sung a few times in front of the whole common room, yeah, I talk to people, but I like to stick to my music. I'd rather walk around and immerse myself in a symphony of nature's music than talk to idiotic people. Which in Hogwarts, there's a lot of, including Lucius Malfoy, my own personal Slytherin stalker, and Bellatrix Black, my long term enemy. Most of the time I try to blend in though, to avoid confrontation, but that doesn't mean I can't stick up for myself, I'd just rather not. Now I'm sitting here, on the Hogwarts express waiting for my 6th year to start. I'm 45 minutes early and completely dazed out.

No wonder I didn't hear the compartment door open…

"Mickey!!!! MacKenzie!" Alice called.

"Huh? Oh, Hi Ali!" I said as I shot up to hug her.

"I saw your brother outside, he was going crazy trying to find the car." Alice giggled.

"Oh yeah, he parked in the back this year." I laughed slightly. Then Domani walked in looking tanner, taller, and brilliantly handsome. The summer most definitely went well for him.

"Look at you Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome." Alice laughed.

"Why thank you, my cousin who plays for the cuddly cannons was over at the house all summer, so I practiced with him." he smiled and hugged us both. I sat back down and took in the feeling of having my friends by my side again. I had a feeling this year was going to be great.

If only I knew how great it would be.


	2. Hey Mickey!

Family, now, that's a fun little topic to talk about. I've written plenty of songs of happy families, broken families, feuding families, dying family members, and disappointing children. Yet all I have ever truly known about family is a harsh, never ending circle of fathers dying young and mothers following right after. This happened when I was five. I had no idea what was going on, and I was happy to live with my aunts. Hearing Mani talk about his family reunion over the summer made me realize something; my friends are my true family. I'm not saying I don't like my blood relatives, I do, but I'm not as close as I use to be with them.

All of a sudden, cutting Mani of mid-sentence, I jumped on him and hug him. Mani laughed knowing it's just plain old Mickey getting lost in her thoughts and finding realization of something.

"What is the revelation of the day, Mickey mouse?"

"I love you guys, you're like family to me"

"Oh not again, Domani I told you not to talk about you're reunion, she always gets like this when we talk about family" Alice scolded him.

"Well Alice in Wonderland, I'm sorry I had a Magnanimous Holiday with my Relatives while you were left with your family on disdainfully monotonous day trips or stuck in a lethargic mess at home." Mani smirked, still hugging me.

"Leave it to the genius to use big words that I don't understand" Alice muttered to herself. I stuck out my bottom lip and gave her a perfected puppy dog pout. "Pwease Ali, the hug feels awfully lonely without you"

Alice giggled and joined the hug.

'Happiness till the end,' Mani started.

'I'll be there for you,' Alice added smiling.

'You are my true friend, my real friend, my whole world, my family, we'll help each other through thick and thin, use our advice to help and then in the end we'll see we are..,' I sang.

'Family,' we all finished smiling.

"Wow" someone muttered from the door. The three looked up to see Lily Evans standing at the door, her trunk in hand, her face in a slight shock.

"Ciao Evans, what greater force has brought you to our confined cube in which we sit in?" Domani asked dramatically.

"Oh um uh...oh! I was um, wondering if I can sit here, Maloney, and Gracie are busy and there isn't any more open compartments."

"Of course!" Ali smiled and sat back.

"Good, thanks" Lily tumbled in. "You have a great voice you know" she added smiling at me.

"Oh uh thanks" I muttered, then hid behind my notebook.

"Ey! Micks, none of that now!" Domani said taking the notebook.

"But I want to work on my song, Mani" I whined.

"Sing for me a new song first," He teased.

"No, I don't want to sing"

"It's only Lily, MacKenzie"

"So I don't feel like it." Domani searched my eyes and found more then the normal scared me; he found the terrified Mackenzie that was only the result of one thing.

"Again, I thought she kicked him out for good." he opened to the recent songs and read a few. "He's getting worse, and your spelling is getting horrible" I giggled a little at that. Leave it to Mani to make a spelling remark while talking about something serious.

"Alice guess what time it is."

"It's Mickey time!"

They both got up and Alice started with a smirk

"NO! DON'T!" I tried to stop them but they weren't stopping, so I was joined in. Needless to say it got me out of my depressed mood.

'Oh Mickey, you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind. Hey Mickey! Heh, Heh. Hey Mickey!'

Then Mani went on chanting also. Alice sung while music played out of nowhere, also doing little dance moves.

'You've been around all night, and that's a little long.

You think you've got the right,

But I think you've got it wrong.

Why can't you say 'goodnight'

so you can take me home, Mickey!

Please take me home Mickey!'

Mani went next also adding dance moves. By now Lily was laughing but clapping along never the less, and I was trying to hide my smile.

'Cuz when you say you will,

it always means you won't.

You're givin' me the chills,

Baby please, baby don't!

Every night you still

leave me all alone, Mickey!'

Now it was both of them standing up and doing a little dance. They all had came up with the song one random night when they were just hanging out. Though by now Lily had started to sing along with them,

'Oh Mickey, what a pity,

You don't understand!

You take me by the heart

and you take me by the hand!

Oh Mickey, you're so pretty

why can't you understand?

Its girls like you, Mickey!

Oh, what you do, Mickey

Do, Mickey,

Don't break my heart, Mickey!

Hey Mickey!'

While dancing around they got me up and stopped waiting for me to start my verse.

"Fine" I laughed and started doing my little dance moves along with it.

'Now when you take me by the hooves,

Who ever's gonna know?

Every time you move,

I let a little more show!

There's something you can use,

So please don't say 'no' Mickey!'

Then Alice and I sung toward Domani, who just laughed and held us close

'So come on, and give it to me

Anyway you can.

Anyway you wanna do it,

I'll take it like a man!

So please, baby, please

Don't leave me in the down, Mickey!

Hey Mickey!

Oh Mickey, you're so fine,

You're so fine you blow my mind

Hey Mickey! Heh, Heh, Hey Mickey!

Oh Mickey, you're so fine,

You're so fine you blow my mind

Hey Mickey! Heh, heh, Hey Mickey!

Oh Mickey, you're so fine,

You're so fine you blow my mind

Hey Mickey! Heh, heh, Hey Mickey!

Oh Mickey, you're so fine,

You're so fine you blow my mind

Hey Mickey! Heh, heh, Hey Mickey!'

Lily joined in again and tried to imitate the dance moves. All four of us were having the time of our lives, acting crazy in the compartment. We were having so much fun that none of us noticed five guys standing at the door watching.

'Oh Mickey, what a pity,

You don't understand!

You take me by the heart

And you take me by the hand!

Oh Mickey, you're so pretty

Why can't you understand?

It's girls like you, Mickey!

Oh, what you do, Mickey

Do, Mickey,

Don't break my heart, Mickey!'

One of the boys stared to bounce around slightly and two girls came over too.

Oh Mickey, what a pity,

You don't understand!

You take me by the heart

And you take me by the hand!

Oh Mickey, you're so pretty

Why can't you understand?

It's girls like you, Mickey!

Oh, what you do, Mickey

Do, Mickey,

Don't break my heart, Mickey!

Oh Mickey, what a pity,

You don't understand!

You take me by the heart

And you take me by the hand!

Oh Mickey, you're so pretty

Why can't you understand?

It's girls like you, Mickey!

Oh, what you do, Mickey

Do, Mickey,

Don't break my heart, Mickey!'

By the end all of us girls were all dancing with Mani, who was having fun in the middle of the three of us.

'Oh Mickey, what a pity,

You don't understand!...'

That's when I turned and stopped in my tracks, staring at the seven people watching us.

"What's wro- oh." Domani stopped. "Potter, what you want" Lily spat when she saw them.

"Oh, my Lily flower you know the answer love, you."

"Go free fall off a cliff."

"I've done that before….not the time is it." Mani muttered and Alice and I fell down laughing. The five guys looked at us like we were nuts.

"Wait, Ali! We did it, Mickey's laughing! Woohoo!"

Domani cheers picking me up and twirling me.

"And soon I'll be barfing if you keep this up."

"Anything is better then a depressed Mickey" Domani laughed "feeling better Hun?"

"Yes."

"Good."


	3. Rooftops

Chapter 3  
"Are you gonna sing for me now?"  
"No."  
"Please, Mickey; I love your voice."  
"Aren't you the girl that randomly sings in the common room?" Sirius asked raising a eyebrow.  
"I um... well um I-" Mickey stuttered. She felt so embarrassed. Well, it seemed someone had noticed after all.  
"Can you talk?" James cut in sarcastically. Out of the corner of her eye Mickey saw Lily shoot him a glare.  
"Well, um uh..." Slowly Mickey made her way behind Mani and started to hyperventilate. She hated it when people stared at her.  
"Another fan member?" Peter snorts and Domani glares at him.  
"Hey Mani what's up." Remus stepped in with a warm smile and a disapproving look toward his friends.  
"Hey Remus." Mani smiled and shook the offered hand, "how was your summer?"  
"Good. Your's?"  
"Not bad. Yo Remus, can you tell your friends to go, they're making Mickey uncomfortable. Actually, wait a second." Domani turned around just in time to catch Mickey as she fainted. Remus gave her a worried look before turning toward his friends.  
"Come on guys, let's go." he said trying to usher them back out the door.  
"But we have no where to go. None of the other compartments are open and this one is one of the big ones." James said  
"...Right. Mani, Alice, Lily, do you think it will be ok if we stay here for now? There's no more empty compartments due to the to many first years this year."  
Mani shrugged. "I don't mind, girls?"  
"Nope. Lils?"  
"Fine. But Potter you better stay away from me."  
"Ok, ok" James said in surrender as they all pilled in. Soon Mani, Mickey, Sirius, Maloney, and Lily were on one side and James, Alice, Frank, Remus, and Gracie were on the other leaving Peter to sit on the floor.  
"Mmm. Mani, you know you wear too much cologne, right?"  
"So that's what that is." Sirius chuckled. Mickey looked at him and growled making Sirius blink in surprise. Alice giggled, while Mani pulled Mickey on to his lap.  
"Did I faint again?" Mickey asked rubbing her temples.  
"Yep, do I get my song now?"  
Mickey shot him an annoyed look. "Do I have to?"  
"Just one pwease, I haven't heard you sing in a while."Mani said pouting. Mickey shot him a look before relenting.  
"Fine." Mickey sighed, not noticing anybody else was in the compartment. She reached into her bag, grabbed her note book and threw it at Mani.  
"Pick one," she said curtly.  
"This one," he said handing her the notebook. Mickey looked where he was pointing before raising an eyebrow.  
"Again?"  
"Yep."  
Resisting the urge to sigh in frustration Mickey replied with a brusk "Fine." as she grabbed her miniaturized guitar and enlarged it. She then slowly strummed it to tune it before starting the song.  
"'Starin' at the broke street light,  
Some of those lonely nights,  
I didn't know if we would make it through.  
Stayin' up 'til 5 AM,  
Watchin' the sun come up again,  
I'd do it all again if i could.  
So if I call will you be there?  
I miss the nights we used to share...  
Up on the rooftop,  
Listening to punk rock,  
Nobody believed us,  
This could be our one shot,  
That was all we had...  
The nights that we wasted,  
Got us through the days that,  
Seemed never ending,  
Always in a haze but,  
We just didn't care...  
No, we just didn't care...  
The only place that we could go,  
Starin' at a world we didn't know,  
Wondering if this was all we had.  
40 ounce, intoxicated dreams,  
All our faded memories,  
That's what made us who we are today.  
So if I call will you be there?  
(If I call will you be there?)  
I miss the nights we used to share...  
Up on the rooftop,  
Listening to punk rock,  
Nobody believed us,  
This could be our one shot,  
That was all we had...  
The nights that we wasted,  
Got us through the days that,  
Seemed never ending,  
Always in a haze but,  
We just didn't care...  
No, we just didn't care...  
all these nights  
left alone is what made us  
all these nights  
left alone is what made us  
Up on the rooftop,  
Listening to punk rock,  
Nobody believed us,  
This could be our one shot,  
That was all we had...  
The nights that we wasted,  
Got us through the days that,  
Seemed never ending,  
Always in a haze but,  
We just didn't care...  
No, we just didn't care...'"  
Mickey finished, her eyes closed, as the last note from the guitar hung in the air. She sighed; these were the moments she loved, when the natural silence hung in the air peacefully. Mani and Alice smiled, while Lily clapped lightly, but everyone else in the compartment was dumbfounded. Mickey turned to look at Alice to find the rest of the people in the compartment. She turned red and slowly turned to Mani, who was trying his hardest not to laugh.  
"I'm gonna kill you Domani Mancini (Mani). I'm sick and tired of you tricking me into singing in front of a whole bunch of people. Can't you just let me blend into the background where I can write and listen, and sing to myself?"  
"No, you're a brilliant singer and writer. I've told you before and I'll tell you again; you're the foreground of the picture, not the painter to everyone else's, ok love?" he said placing his forehead on hers. She sighed.  
"I know, but-"  
"No 'buts'." he said kissing her head.  
"You're the greatest friend, Mani." Mickey mutters hugging him.  
"Are they dating?" Sirius whispered to Alice  
"No, just really close." Alice answered smiling.

* * *

A/n: so what's going on ppl reveiw please i'll update faster!!! don't make me beg ok love you for reading love you more for reveiwing, heres a betaed updated version love yous for the reviews and loves u Silver Crescent Eclipse for being a great beta(sorry spelling may vary! lol)


	4. Pass You By

Chapter 4: Pass You By

Slowly everyone fell asleep until it was only Remus and Maloney awake. She was staring out the window with sad eyes. Remus noticed that her normally happy blue eyes are dull, and her crazy colorful outfits were gone. Now she's wearing a pair of plain jeans and a simple blue tee.

_She was like nothing I ever known  
Her eyes shine like diamonds in the feild of snow  
Then her destiny lead her to me  
Made her feel like life was now complete_

_  
_It's not that he stalked her or anything, he just always liked how she always seemed to be smiling and how her outfits always depicted her moods. And how no matter how outlandish or bizarre her clothes get she was usually calm and studious. Ok, so he had a big crush on her, since thrid year by the way, but it's not like he could ever date her. No, she wouldn't accept his lycanthropy, or furry little problem, as so intelligently dubbed by James.

_A thousand days have passed  
The nights gone by  
I can see the glow slowly fading from her eyes  
Though she denies her pain and her disay  
Oh I said this to her any way_

"Hey Maloney, are you ok?" He asked softly.  
She look up sharply before shrugging. "Yeah just um.. th-thinking about Derrick," she whispered.  
"You look kind of sad though," he leaned forward.  
"I-I-I just miss him-"  
"Mal, look at me." He said cutting her off.  
"Why, Remus? I'm fine, really." She said looking down.  
"No, you're not," with that Remus stood up and pulled her out to the hallway, which thankfully was empty. She whinced when he put his hands on her arm. He looked at her curiously, then took out his wand.  
"Remus no, Stop!- just stay out of it." Maloney pleaded weakly to no avail. He cleaned off the charms and make-up conceling her arms revealing bruises and scars scattered up and down her arms.  
Remus closed his eye sadly and shook his head. "Derrick." He stated softly.

_Don't have to stay with someone that makes you cry  
You'll end up killing all the love you have inside  
Can't hope to see this side of you gone  
Open your eyes  
Girl, don't let real love pass you by_

"Remus it's not what it looks like, I was-"  
"You can't make up excuses for this. You shouldn't let him touch you like this." Remus interrupted her not giving her a chance to even try to make up a lie.  
"Remus, you don't understand. I love him and he loves me," Maloney cried, angrily pulling her arm away from him.  
"This isn't love Maloney. If a guy loves his girlfriend he doesn't hit her constantly." He said in a strong voice.  
"He doesn't do it constantly!"  
"Ok then, how about repeatedly? A lot, daily, you need any more to choose from? Your arms tell it all!" He said grabbing her wrists and inspecting her arms.  
"He tells me he loves me and I believe him! He wouldn't lie to me." She said, sounding as if she was trying to convince herself more then Remus.  
"Mal, you don't deserve this" He whispered lovingly as he touched her cheek.  
"Yes I do. I upset him so he sets me straight. It's my fault, I bring it on myself." She said turning away from him.

_I know you're nervous, but take it from me  
you deserve so much more than you receive  
listen to your heart and let it show you  
don't hold on to the pain just let it go  
let it go_

"Do you really believe that?"  
"Yes Remus, 'cause it's true. My father, he always told me to respect the men in my life. Though I'm not that pretty, I can still... I can still be a good wife to someone who can look past that."  
"Y-your father told you that!" Remus said in outrage.  
"Yes and he's always right."  
"Let me guess, your mother told you that one, right?" Remus said in angered sarcasm.  
"Yes, just before she died when I was six!" She yelled at him. Her anger was flaring because of how he was acting.  
"And your dad said it was all your fault, right? Yelled at you, screamed because you were the one that cause her to be sick. I've heard that story before, Maloney." He muttered shaking his head slightly.

_Don't have to stay with someone that makes you cry  
You'll end up killing all the love you have inside  
Can't hope to see this side of you gone  
Open your eyes  
Girl, don't let real love pass you by _

_  
_"You know what, I don't have to explain myself to you. How dare you act like you know what is going on in my life. How dare you try to tell me what to do. I don't need it. Just stay out of it, Lupin!" she yelled at him knowing everything he said was true, but was too scared to acknowledge that.  
"I'm not going to stay out of it, not when my own grandma had to go through the same thing. No, you're my friend Maloney. I'm not going to let this guy man-handle you!" He spun her around and hugged her. She stiffened before breaking down and sobbing into his shoulder.  
"B-b-but he s-says he l-loves me and I-I-I love him so much." She sniffled, her voice muffled in his shoulder.

_You can find the love you need  
If you set your heart free  
__Don't let real love pass you by_

"He might tell you that, but you can't know that he means it if he's beating you and leaving you with marks like this," Remus said softly.  
"But he was so nice in the beginning, I really believed he was genuine."  
"Shh, I know love, but when you like someone you can be blinded by their flaws."  
"Omg! Wait, what time is it?" She quickly looked at her watch "oh no oh no" she muttered and quickly brought out a mirror and her wand. Quickly she covered up her arms and fixed her make up to hide that she was crying.  
"What are you doing Mal?" Remus said as he watched her._  
_

_Don't have to stay with someone that makes you cry  
You'll end up killing all the love you have inside  
Can't hope to see this side of you gone  
Open your eyes  
Girl, don't let real love pass you by_

"I'm sorry Remus, I-I have to go met Derrick. I'm already ten minutes late, I'm - I'm sorry." With that she turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Pointing his wand at her eyes he cleared away the redness and puffyness.  
"Tell him you were helping a friend get away from Lucius," he told her.  
She nodded and softly murmured "Thanks".  
"Anytime, Mal." he said kissing her forehead "Now, go." he added, letting go of her arm.  
She slowly walked away knowing in her heart life is going to be better with Remus there to help.  
Remus smiled sadly at the retreating figure. "I'll save you from him, even if it's to give you to someone else. You deserve better then him. Better then me." He whispered then turned back into the compartment.  
_Don't let real love pass you by_  
"You're late" he muttered as Maloney walked in.  
"I know I'm sorry babe, but I was helping my new friend. S-she was being harassed b-by Lucius Malfoy." she stuttered.  
"Likely story, but I don't believe you." He growled, standing up. He locked the door with his wand and gripped her throat.  
"I swear Derrick, I'd never lie to you," she said, her veins pulsing with fear.  
He slapped her across the face.  
"Did I tell you to talk?" She shook her head gently, but continuously.  
"I see you're learning," he smirked "Now tell me who you were with."  
"The -the girls and this other girl named Mick-MacKenzie Heart."  
"Impossible." He muttered more to himself but gripped her throat a little tighter then threw her off to the side. He slowly started to pace.  
"Was there anyone else there?" He asked with a slight panic in his voice.  
"Um, w-why sweetie."  
"Stupid wench, just answer the question!" He yelled.  
"N-no."  
"You lie!" He growled getting angry. He pulled her up by the collar. "Tell me, who else was there!"  
"No-one else was there," she answered again, trying to be strong.  
"You'll tell me," he stated, pulling out his wand.  
Her eyes widened considerably knowing, even though he never used it on her, that he was powerful with his wand. He smirked evilly at her reaction  
"Now will you tell me?"  
"P-please Derrick it was only us and her friends A-alice and that Mani kid."  
He glared at her and dropped her to the ground. Then he promptly pointed his wand at her wrist and a deep green light shot at her. Her wrist was snapped as it hit and she screamed out in pain.  
"Get up." He said kicking her. She whimpered and sat on the seat.  
"That was to show you what happens when you lie to me. I don't want you hanging out with those three, they're marked and not in a good way." He said in a way that could be mistaken for concern for her.  
She nodded softly. "I'm sorry for being stupid, I should have known you had a reason for asking."  
He nodded and unlocked the door before sitting down and busying himself with writing a letter while Maloney stayed seated and stared out the window.

* * *

A/n: ahhhh i love reveiws i'm sooooo glad you liked it, the song was rooftops by MEST so i swear i wasn't trying to take ne credit for it sry if i miss lead or ne thing this songs pass you by by Boys II Men, buuutttt there will be a few songs i did write in here so yeah thank you for reading loves uuuuuuuuu Remember review an i'm just adopting the HP world.

ps. i gave up on betas sorry if there's misspellings and such...

updated ps. um well from now on i'll make sure each chapter is betaed cause i've been told by two people already that i suck at actually typing up my fics so yeah love you for sticking through my horrible writting skills hope to bring you nicely writen pieces soon !!!!!!


	5. Burning Bridges

Chapter 5: Burning Bridges  
Relationships. That's a whole other story in itself, like family. You see, I never really had a boyfriend. I've had one or two dates, but never went steady with any one. It's not like I need one or anything; I don't really want one. I look around at the people dating just to see that by next week they're broken up and heart broken. Saying things like 'Nothing seems right any more' or that they still "love" their ex. My thoughts are you don't know what love is until your heart's exploding to be with that one person. That you'd never dream of ever letting them go or that you'd rather die before you let them get hurt. But maybe I'm wrong, like I said I've never dated before.  
James. Now James is a different story. When I see him look at Lily, my heart breaks. Just by watching the way he stares at her, you can tell he's calling out for her to notice just one little thing he does. It's like a violin playing a slow, sad tune, the long high pitches just seeping right into your soul. I feel for that boy. It's bad enough that I believe Lily feels the same way, deep down. You can tell in the way she yells at him; the passion and anger that twines in her tone is like a harsh timpani added to the Violin solo of James's pleading words, and together they make a melody, no matter how harsh. It is a melody of love. But hey, what do I know. I'm just on the outside looking in.....  
James was acting more mature than he ever had in his life. He knew that's the way he could win Lily over, but it was hard. He was doing chivalrous things like opening doors, holding his hand out to help her down, catching her when she tripped. He even stood behind and helped her direct the trafficking kids when no one would. Everything was pleasant for a while after that night as he kept up being a perfect gentlemen.  
Lily noticed that James was changing, though still doubted that it was real. So she waited for him to slip. For him to say or do one thing wrong. Something that inevitably happened...  
"JAMES POTTER!" Lily huffed angrily.  
"Lily please-" he tried but she cut him off.  
"NO, Potter! You have no right to call me Lily! That's a right reserved for my _friends_ only! I can't believe you'd do such a thing... no. You know what? I actually can. You are such an insufferable, jerk. You're arrogant, egotistical, and a bully." She yelled at him while they left the Hospital wing.  
"But Evans! I wasn't bullying him-"  
"Oh! So what, he hit _himself_ with a bat boogey hex, Huh? I'm not dumb Potter and you're pathetic for attacking a helpless 2nd year. And to think I was starting to believe you were changing!" She tried to storm off.  
"But I wasn't! It was an accident," he cried following her.  
"Ha, right. What, was he was attacking you and a spell ricocheted off something and hit him?" She rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs.  
"No. See, what had happened was... well, I can't really tell you. But please, I swear I wasn't bullying him!" He grabbed her arm.  
She growled and ripped her arm out of his grasp. "You do not touch me ever again Potter. I swear to merlin, I will rip each and every one of you appendages off, by hand, if you **ever** attempt to touch me again."  
"Evans, you have to listen. I wasn't bullying him." He pleaded for her to listen.  
"Say it one more time James; I think you're starting to believe your own lie." She glared at him as they stood in the middle of the stair case. "Stop trying to save your ass, Mcgonagall will hear about this and I won't leave out a detail."  
"Evans, he'll be fine. There's no reason to involve Minnie. Stop being a goody two shoes perfect bookworm prefect when I know as well as you do that you are everything but what you are held so dearly at. So get your head out of your self-praising ass long enough to realize that I'm not lying and was actually trying to help out the kid." He growled angrily pushing past her up the stairs. She glared at him in shock. He's never spoken to her that way. He's never forceful and was rarely ever angry with her. She's the one that was always angry at him and always yelling. She was the one that stormed off or left him with words to ponder. Never ever had he put her in her place and she got a bit scared. He was really mad. She didn't notice that when she got to the common room and sat on the couch that her face still set in her angry shock.  
"Lily, are you ok?" Mickey asked from behind her note book.  
"Potter had the nerve to attack a 2nd year." Her voice was still dazed a bit.  
"What!?" Mickey looked up quickly.  
"Yep. He attacked the poor kid and sent him to the hospital wing." She said nodding.  
"James? James Potter did that?"  
"No, his bloody twin did. Of course he did!"  
"Who was the second year?"  
"Jeremy Palm, I think." Lily said glaring into the fire.  
"Aw, Jer Jer. No, I know James would not hurt that little sweet heart." Mickey sighed  
"Well he did."  
"But James has been defending him since the first day back. He's like the little brother I never had, the only other person I really talk to." Mickey said but Lily wasn't listening since she was too wrapped up in her anger.  
"Jer!" Mickey called. Lily looked up to see Jeremy enter the common room. His head turned at the sound of Mickey's voice and he approached them slowly.  
"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"  
"N-no-one hurt me Miks," he said softly and she hugged him.  
"So you're ok, little man?"  
He nodded."Don't call me that. I'm 12 years old!"  
"Your still my little man, Jer." She pulled him on to her seat hugging him. He felt cool hugging her back as his dorm mates walked in and stared at him.  
"Dude he's totally cuddling with a sixth year!" they whisper around as they saw him.  
Mickey kissed his cheek for good measure.  
"I'm gonna go up." He said getting up.  
"But Jer-"  
"I have homework."  
"Ok" she sighed and he leaned down and kissed her cheek.  
"Thanks." He said smiling and left up stairs with his dorm mates following him.  
Mickey smirked. "Gotta love that boy."  
James walks in, still angry "Heart, can I talk to you?"  
"Y-yeah, uh sure." She followed him to a deserted corner.  
"I hit him with a booegey bat curse accidentally, while I was training him to get hang of blocking and defending himself."  
"Good. I just made a bunch of other little ones believe that we were together or something." she shrugged.  
"You do have an evil side don't you!"  
She shrugged non commendably.  
James bit his lip. "Do you think you can help me with Lily?"  
"Uh, James? I don't think I'd be the best, ask Maloney, or Alice. She's good at those kind of things."  
"Hey Micks." Mani said sitting down with them. "What's up?"  
"James wants some help with Lily." At this James turned red.  
"Do you have to tell everyone?" He ran a hand though his hair.  
"Sorry."  
"ALICE!" Mani called her over from her favorite sport, Frank watching as she left.  
"Hm?" she hummed, sitting with them.  
"James is your next project."  
"I've been waiting for this, but so far you been doing.......ok."  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means leave it to me and we'll be having Lily wanting to ask you out."  
"Really?"  
"Yep. Trust me, it's fool proof."  
"Then why don't you use your own advice?" Mani and Mickey asked simultaneously.  
"Shut up." She snapped before turning to James.  
"Please Alice, I'd do anything." James was about ready to beg.  
"Leave her alone." She said simply.  
"Leave her alone?" James repeated in confusion.  
"Yes, be nice with other girls, let her notice you helping other people. Show that your smart, but not arrogant, and don't clutter her." James nodded at her words, listening intensely. "Let her catch you staring a bit, but not enough to say stalker; just enough so she knows your still interested. Don't ask her out like you've been doing, I know how she wants to be asked out. Mickey, I'm gonna need your help there."  
"Ok" she replied nodding.  
"And James?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Bury the hatchet with Snape, your not going to win her over when you're hexing him left and right."  
"Ok" he nodded "I love her, Alice. I'd do anything for her."  
"James, tell her what you were doing with Jer to clear the water" Mickey told him.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah and do it now."  
"Sincerely" Alice added  
"But manly." Mani finished  
James nodded and got up to walk over and sit in the arm chair next to Lily.  
"Evans, Jeremy came to me for help."  
"If this is just one -"  
"Listen." He said with slight force and she closed her mouth. "In the 2nd year Jeremy, he... well, he was getting bullied by the Slytherins in his year, and he wanted me to beat them up. But instead I told him I'd teach him to defend himself, and that's what we were doing. He missed one of the hexes I threw at him and started panicking while the boogeys were hitting him and well... passed out. So I took him to the Hospital Wing."  
"Oh" she looked down. She could tell from the way his voice sounded and the look in his eyes that he was telling the truth.  
"It's ok, you didn't know the whole story. I'm sorry I got mad." He stood up to go.  
"Po-James? I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled."  
He gave her a lazy soft grin, "It's fine. You're forgiven." With that he walked away, the words hanging as if it meant more than just that.  
The three gave him a thumbs up as he went up to the dorms.  
"JAMES! I have the perfect prank for Halloween!" Sirius cheered as James walked into the dorm room.


	6. Thriller

Chapter 6: No air

Oh joy, it's Halloween. I remember Halloween at my aunts they always went all out with the best candy and the scariest decorations and at midnight they would even jump off the roof. My aunts are crazy and they love Halloween. Though all I can think about is what mom would have dressed me up as. Once I got to Hogwarts every Halloween Alice and Mani forced me to dressup with them for the day. This year we were going to be two pimps and a hoe. Alice and I are wearing matching pimp outfits and Mani's wearing slutty girl clothes. Yeah, Mani's the ho, and he's suppose to be a genius, right.

Throughout the week I noticed the marauders watching me, Sirius with a smirk, James mischievously, and Remus apologetically. Oh and Peter well he was staring idiotically no offence. It made me a bit scared, 'specially since my notebook went missing for a day. I'm not saying it was them, but it just makes me more paranoid, you know.

"Mickey you ok?" Mani asks me as we walk back up from dinner.

"Yeah, I just have a bad feeling about tomorrow," I answered softly

"Oh nothing is gonna happen Mickey, I promise" he hugged me.

"You can't promise anything Mani, not with the marauders around," I sighed.

" Do you still think they have it out for you?"

"Not Remus or James, but Sirius I can see it in that smirk, and those looks," I said a bit scared as I looking around the corner.

"Stop being so paranoid" he pushed me to keep walking. I sighed and walked back to the common room with him.

~Later that night~ Sirius's P.o.v.

"Oh this'll be the best Halloween prank ever!" I was bouncing on my heels while we made our way to the Great Hall around midnight.

"Do we have to do this to Mackenzie though?" Remus whines behind me.

" YES!" I yell

"Why?" James asks

"Why? Why?" I thought, why does it have to be Mackenzie? "Well- She has a wonderful voice, she's a nobody and yet she's hot and should be put in spot light, so basically she's perfect. Plus she'll be wearing a mask so no-one will know it's her sining and she won't be up there alone." I smirk evilly

"Can't believe we're going to do this to my Lily"

"She'll look hot! and plus we'll be up there too"

"Sure."

"Fine."

"There is a charm to learn this whole thing right?" Pete squeaked

"Yes peter we won't leave you hanging"

"Ok, cool"

They set up all the charms for the next night then made their ways to the kitchen to convince the elves to put the poitions in the girls juice saying it was medicine.

~next day~

Mickey and Alice walked down to meet Mani in the common room. Once they saw him they whistled and howled playfully as he posed. They all laughed and wallked down the the great hall. the day went on as usual.

Mani's P.O.V.~

I walk around to get crazy looks and a few date offers from quite a few girls and guys. None really peaked my interest most of them were a bit annoying overall or even obsessive in their costumes. What can I say sexual preferrence isn't my style. As I turned the corner I ran into Wonder woman, literally.

"Watch where you're going!" The girl snaped at me.

"No need to be choleric, really" I helped her up being the gentalman I am.

"What the hell are you wearing," she pulled her arm away from me like I burnt her.

"It's a coustume" I rolled my eyes and started to walk away.

"Are you gay?" she asked disgustedly

"What if I am whats it to you?"

"Oh I guess you make snape happy enough" she shrugged.

"What are you insinuating!"

"That you are snapes bitch" she smirked as if she hit a nerve. HA!, I thought, like i was that easy to bate.

"You wish it were true."

"Oh so you're a slut too?"

"You think your clever eh? what's you're problem?"

"You are!"

"And how the hell do I urk your very insignificant life, when I don't even know you!"

"Because you do!"

I shook my head and decided to just ignore her and walk away. I faintly heard her yell after me.

"Don't have anything to say, guess the oh so smart Manici isn't as smart as everyone thinks" Just as I turned the corner. I kept on walking to find Mickey and Alice, But hunger overrid the idea and I made my way to the Great Hall wondering where the two were. I sat there for about fifteen minutes still wondering when the lights went out.

~end of Mani's P.O.V.~

The lights went out and a spot light came on. Every one in the great hall looked around trying to figure out why the lights went out just to figure out they couldn't get up. Heels were heard taping down the middle isle as a woman walks down a corset hugging her body with a short skrit and heels showing off her long legs. She stopped into the light "Ladys and Gentle man your entertainment for tonight is here." She smirks seductively a mask covering her ideantity. The lights flew on as four couples came out on to the tables in the some different crazy way. Then one man came down the middle isle towards the woman, he only wore a pair of pants and shoes, his face was also masked each of the other couples looked just like the two. He grabbed her from behind and twirled her into a dip. Then hugging her back close to his front he whispered but the whole hall heard "Here we are now Entertain us". he looked as if he were going to bite her but she twirled away

"_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_?" Each girl on the table was spun away from each of the guys singing with her then dancing as she kept singing.

_"If I should die before I wake  
It's cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh" _She was facing away from the man looking down to the side. He stared at her with a longing but never advanced.

_"I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand" _She looked at him with longing, as if she was going to burst into tears.

_"But how do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe" _They sung together, at each other but so in tune. then hall was in a daze from the music and the dancing.

_"Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna live without me?  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air, No air air" _He danced as he sung just feet away slowly the two got closer.

_"I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew,  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down, for real" _She took a step back just to take two forward_._

_"But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath but I survived  
I don't know how but I don't even care" _They both took another step forward and touched their hands together, their singing becoming more emotional and it seemed to flow together as they got closer.

_"So how do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe" _She turned away from him and he hugged her back to him as they kept singing.

_"Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air" _He held her tighter their words softer.

_"Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you going live without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air, No air air" _The couples on the tables hummed and sung out softly as the two just swayed to the beat.

"_No more_

_No air_

Baby

There's no air, no air

Hey, oOoOo

Oooooooooooooh"

She then broke out of the embrace the song broke out loud againas they embraced again_. _

_"Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna live without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air" _He touched her face with one hand while hugging her waist with the other.

_"Do you expect me, to live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you, It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air"_

Slowly the dancers dissapear and the spot light comes back on the two in a tight embrace singing to each other staring into each others eyes.

_"Got me out here in the water so deep" _He nuzzled his nose against her neck.

_"Tell me how you gonna be without me?" _She traced his jaw line_._

"If you ain't here I just can't breathe" They cuped each others faces_._

"There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air," Slowly they lean into kiss each other.

_"No air" _

As the last note rang they each reached for the others mask and pulled them off. The whole hall gasped to see that it was Sirius Black and a girl no one really knew. Mickey's eyes went wide at every eye in the great hall on her she looked around panicking; then noticing what she was wearing she felt naked. Then she saw the cause for all of this smirking smugly at her. Mickey glared at him tears flowing angrily and on reaction she smacked him as hard as possible, leaving a hand print on his face, before sprinting out of the hall.


	7. Reflection

Sirius woke up feeling dismal at best. It's been a few weeks since the prank and everyone was still mad at him. Really how was he supposed to know that she was going to seclude herself to her room for weeks on end? And it wasn't even his fault that none of the girls will talk to the guys. Really though, no one told him it was suppose to help get Frank and Alice together or even get Lily to give James a chance. But they expect him to know all this and come on, he's had his fair share of woes, that letter from Mickey's brother had scared him. He got up and carefully went through his morning routines. Being cautious because of the various pranks that had been set over the past few weeks. After he was ready he made his way down stairs to be met with a broad chest knocking him down. He looked up to see a man who gave a great resemblance to Mickey. _Crap_! Sirius's head screamed as he realized it was Mickey's older brother.

Sirius jumped up quickly and made to dart out the room but his bulk didn't seem to slow her brother down 'because he caught Sirius before he even had a chance.

"Get back here!" he growled throwing Sirius into a wall "You humiliated my sister you're not getting away with it."

"Dude really I didn't mean-" but Sirius was cut off by a punch to his gut

"You don't understand do you?" he held Sirius tightly by the throat. Sirius stared at the man, fear in his eyes as his air ways were being constricted. "No one hurts my little sister." Sirius nods.

"Good boy," he loosened his grip on his throat and tapped his face harshly. That's when Sirius had the chance to look over the man's shoulder to see two other guys and Mani standing there.

"You see we don't like when Mickey's sad," one glared.

"And we will take down who ever hurts her," the other snapped

"We're her family," Mani said with a stony face and just as they were all about to beat Sirius to a bloody pulp a voice stops them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Mickey yelled from the stairs "Andrew! Giovanni! Leo! You too Mani! I told you I don't need you here!" she glared the four down who seem to back down and cower slightly though all were way bigger then her.

"Sis we were just-"

"NO! I told you I can take care of my self! Black doesn't deserve the attention he'd get for all four of you kicking his ass, you all get one punch then you three are leaving" Mickey crossed her arms. They listened to her in an instant and after giving Sirius one black eye a bruised jaw and a bruised rib Mickey escorted them out to Dumbledore's office.

"You got lucky" Mani glared.

"I know, so are you going to take your punch?" Sirius stood there ready.

"Why when you're just going to heal it"

"I won't I deserve to have them heal regularly"

Mani took a swing and Sirius braced himself for a hit that never came. Sirius opened his eyes to see his fist stopped right in front of his face.

"Too easy," Mani let it drop and left to breakfast. Sirius sighed softly and slid down the wall. _What did I do_, He thought hard, _the real question is why did I do it_..... As he thought the portrait whole opened and Mickey came in. He looked up at her but she didn't even spare him a glance.

he rolled his eyes "Figures, she just didn't want them getting in trouble," he snorted and stood up fixing his clothes then walking down to the great hall to take his new seat at the end of the table. Today something happened, James sat across from him then Remus sat beside James and Peter beside him. He looked down to see Lily sitting with Maloney and Gracie, and further was Alice and Mani, everything seemed back to what it was, but he was still curious.

"Apologize." Remus stated as if they were already having a conversation.

"To whom?"

"Mackenzie"

"I-I she well, I don't know, she's not, I-"

"It's not a request it's an order" James says in an even tone.

"An-an Order?"

"Apologize to her it's the least she deserves."

"But she's not-"

"Just do it Sirius!" Peter snapped at him taking all the boys by shock "Just apologize."

"A-alright" he nods and looks at his breakfast "I will."

**Later that day~**

Sirius was sitting in the common room staring into the fire as the portrait opened. He looked to see Mickey walk in. Quickly he stood up and stepped in her way.

"Look I know you don't care what I have to say but please just listen," he pleaded as she tried to move around him. She stopped and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry I know it means nothing now, but I'm so sorry. I really didn't think it'd be that bad. I was so caught up in the moment and I just did it I didn't mean to hurt or humiliate you."

"Black, it's over and done with. Just put it to the past," she glared off to the side at the fire.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" He asked a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Try again Black, I said put it behind us, we were never friends, and we won't be... Just leave me alone, you're lucky enough I didn't let my brother hurt you, I'll be civil but don't expect me to forgive you." She turned her eyes on him with one simple glare and left up the stairs. Sirius sighed, _well I tried_. He left up to his dorms to meet up with the guys.

"Did you do it?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't forgive me"

"We all decided to put it behind us," James says with a small smile.

"I missed you guys!" Sirius jumped on James, who was laughing. Remus shook his head pulling his book back up as Sirius and James wrestled.

Meanwhile in the girl's dorm Mickey snuck out the window on to the roof. She sat there and let it out. Screaming at the top of her lungs she let out all her anger frustration and pain. She took a deep breath feeling better then she has in the past couple of weeks. Laying back Mickey smiled as she heard two sets of feet walking up.

"Hey Micks" Alice sat on one side as Mani sat on the other.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah much better," Mickey smiled softly sitting up. Mani and Alice smiled handing over her notebook and guitar. Mickey bit her lip just running her hand over the guitar then strummed it softly. She flipped open the notebook and started to sing.....

_Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart_

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?

I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?

There's a heart that must be  
Free to fly  
that burns with a need to know  
the reason why

why must we all conceal  
what we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

"Why'd you choose that song?" Mani asked softly as the last notes echoed over the ground.

"Because I'm not the painter any more." She said with a distant look in her eyes and a small smile. Mani smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Glad that you learned," he smiled as she leaned her head on him. Alice's sleeping head in her lap.

"Yeah," she smiled and gave him a hug before looking out over the grounds, happy knowing a change is happening soon.

* * *

A/n: hey! how do you like? Special thanks to mah beta! ur the best love! the song is reflection from mulan if you didn't notice and I would love reviews! pleae and thank you!


	8. Every thing’s alright, I got you

It was a week before winter vacation and the whole school was buzzing with energy. MacKenzie couldn't help but feel giddy as the sounds of Christmas filled her ears. She's changed a lot in the weeks that past she's not hiding she knows now that's it better for her, she can feel her music evolving with her life, here comes Track two of her life, and this one's going to be amazing.

With a head filled with Christmas carols MacKenzie twirled and hummed her way down to the Great hall. That is till she was pulled into an alcove just beside the stairs. She tried to fight away who every grabbed her with no avail. Looking up she saw the leering face of Lucius Malfoy looming over her.

Hello, my lovely MacKenzie" He touched her face; she glared and moved away from his hand trying to push him away. "Ah ah ah" he shook his head pinning her to the wall.

"Leave me alone Lucius!" MacKenzie tried to wriggle away from him.

"Not this time, I finally got you, Away from everyone. They're all in the Great Hall so you can scream all you want and no one will hear you" he grinned an evil grin.

"Why the hell would I scream? You're not going to hurt me Lucius not matter what you think you can do to me," MacKenzie said softly.

"Ha ha you think a crush will stop me from hurting you?"

"Oh it's not a crush Lucius, stop kidding yourself. Your incessant watching, want and hunger in your eyes, just growing year by year, I feel it like music, but I'm one girl that will always say no to you and that's what you hate!" After taking him off guard with her truthful words she pushed him and was almost to the stairs when he grabbed her by the throat.

"You saying no, means nothing to me. I'll take you any way, screaming yelling fighting; it'll be fun just to break you." He growled in her ear holding her tight against the wall. She gripped at his hand tight fighting to breathe as she started to panic. "Look at me!" he roared into her ear. She snapped her head to look at him he stared her down with menacing eyes. The want and hunger tripled to a scary extent she felt the high shriek of an orchestra squealing faster in her head. She let out a choking sob as he moved closer to her face; already fighting to breathe he kissed her, not letting her take a breath at all. She didn't kiss him back instead she kept fighting to get him off, and then in a flash it was all over. MacKenzie's eyes were closed so she didn't see if he pulled himself away or if someone else pulled him off. Slowly she slid to the floor and curled up tears flowing out of her eyes. She heard the fight but could get the energy to open her eyes and look what was happening as she heard someone walk over to her slowly she tried to move away then a soft deep melodious voice stopped her.

"Hey MacKenzie, it's alright, he's gone, don't cry love" the boy touched her face softly wiping away her tears. MacKenzie sighed still not opening her eyes, "I'm going to pick you up alright? Take you back to the common room" She was scooped up and cradled against a warm chest that she couldn't help but cuddle closer to she sighed burring her face in his neck.

"Thank you" She said softly, eyes heavy as she tried to look at who saved her but only got a blurred image of dark hair.

"No Problem Love, Just rest, you're drained I'll bring you up some breakfast and get alice and mani for you" He said softly petting her head reassuringly. Mackenzie nodded her thanks sighing and curling against a pillow falling asleep the last thing she felt before she was out was a soft kiss to her temple and a muttered "everything is fine I got you."

**SIRIUS'S POV~ **

Sirius came to the conclusion about a week ago with a shocking calm. He chuckled tried to play it off but in the end he knew it was true, He fell for the only girl who hates his guts. He watched her change over the past few weeks and found something that was always there but just never had a chance to get out. He smiled when she was happy, frowned when she looked upset and couldn't help but be so calm and relaxed whenever she practiced in the common room. He's fallen hard and doesn't even want to get back up.

Sirius was thinking about her when he heard people talking, Being naturally nosey he went to investigate as he got closer to the stairs he hear a sob then a muffled struggle, that's when her ran to see Lucius practically mauling MacKenzie, his MacKenzie. In an instant anger rose up in him like a steady drum beating louder and more intense and he yanked Lucius off of her and punched him once hard in the face and kept beating on him before letting him go. Lucius ran, Sirius had to grin at his work wiping his hands he made his way over to MacKenzie his heart breaking at the tears flowing down her face. She tried to move away so he thought he should show her that it wasn't Lucius.

Hey MacKenzie, it's alright, he's gone, don't cry love" He said softly compelled by some force he wiped away her tears. Smiling softly as she leaned to him a bit. He noticed that she wasn't opening her eyes and how tired she looked he decided to take her back to the common room so she can relax. Making her known of what he was doing so she'd feel safer, Sirius carried her to the common room.

"Thank you" She said softly, Sirius smiled softly as she tried to look at him, but told her it was alright, that she was drained, and she should rest. In more truth he didn't want her to know it was him who saved her, he didn't want to upset her any more or cause her any trouble. Once he thought she was asleep he couldn't help himself but to kiss her temple and mutter his most recent set of lyrics "Every thing's alright, I got you." With that he left to get her some food as well as Mani and Alice, the smell of her hair now imprinted in his head.

* * *

A/n: it's been soooooo long since i updated im sooooooo sorry but who ever is still reading this i'm sorry theres no song in this one it's more of a filler chapter then anything te he he


End file.
